1. Field of the Invention
The present invention deals with the field of devices for mounting of signs, poles and other vertically extending structures along highways or roads. Many such highway and road signs are utilized for giving directions or exit identification or for general advertisements.
Such structures have historically been a great danger for motorists in view of the fact that impact with the substantially sized poles or posts by a vehicle during an accident would result in significant damage to the vehicle itself and injury to the driver and passengers within the vehicle. In recent years designs have been utilized to allow the posts to breakaway at the base by providing a safety mounting apparatus which performs the function of supporting the sign or other device adjacent to the road or highway while at the same time minimizing dangers to a motorist or his vehicle during a collision therewith. The present design provides an improvement over such prior art devices since the present design provides the capability for horizontal and vertical adjustment.
Normally when the post is attached to the ground a foundation or footing is used. Attachment means or anchors which are placed in these foundations to connect the post with the footing must be precisely aligned in order to match the extremely close attachment hole tolerances in the vertical post brackets. As such, the present invention provides a means for providing slight dimensions of adjustment in both the vertical and horizontal directions to allow for any slight imperfections or variations. Furthermore the present invention provides an upper support member on the breakaway coupling which includes an enlarged section with narrowed sections on both sides thereof to significantly aid in allowing tilting of the coupling members to facilitate ease of breaking of those coupling members responsive to a lateral force being exerted in the area immediately adjacent to the lower end of the vertical post assembly. In addition, the present invention provides post attachment brackets which are structurally and economically more efficient than previous designs.
2. Description of fhe Prior Art
In recent years numerous designs have been utilized in an attempt to provide breakaway mounting apparatus which is safe to the motorist while at the same time providing sufficient support for the mounting of signs or other structures adjacent to highways or roads. Examples of patents granted on such devices are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 1,281,416 issued Oct. 15, 1918 to W. M. Pratt on an "Insert For Concrete Construction"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,236,019 issued Feb. 22, 1966 to H. G. Ballou and assigned to Superior Concrete Accessories, Inc. on a "Dual Anchoring Insert For A Tilt-Up Concrete Slab Or The Like"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,521,413 issued Jul. 21, 1970 to M. O. Scott et al on "Breakaway Base Support For Roadside Standards"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,630,474 issued Dec. 28, 1971 to R. Minor and assigned to Kearney-National Inc. on a "Breakaway Pole Support Structure"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,637,244 issued Jan. 25, 1972 to R. Strizki on a "Load Concentrated Breakaway Coupling"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,713,262 issued Jan. 30, 1973 to J. Jatcko on a "Taper Lock Break-Away Pole Structure"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,837,752 issued Sep. 24, 1974 to J. Shewchuk on a "Coupling For Break Away Pole Bases"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,242 issued Dec. 24, 1974 to B. Cook and assigned to General Electric Company on a "Mounting Apparatus For A Surge Voltage Arrester"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,556 issued Apr. 20, 1976 to R. Strizki and assigned to Transpo-Safety, Inc. on a "Load Concentrated Breakaway Coupling Apparatus"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,967,906 issued Jul. 6, 1976 to R. Strizki and assigned to Transpo-Safety, Inc. on "Safety Break-Away Ground Mounted Post Support Assemblies"; and U.S. Pat. No. 3,974,372 issued Aug. 10, 1976 to C. Cochran and assigned to The City of Portland on an "Ornamental Lighting Standard"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,007,564 issued Feb. 15, 1977 to D. Chisholm on a "Breakaway Coupling And Assembly"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,032,098 issued Jun. 28, 1977 to H. Marschak on a "Base For An Upright For Forming A Stand Or The Like"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,052,826 issued Oct. 11, 1977 to D. Chisholm on a "Breakaway Coupling Assembly With Fracture-Initiating Washer"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,084,362 issued Apr. 18, 1978 to M. Piazza and assigned to Maso-Therm Corporation on an "Anchored Composite Building Module"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,381 issued Jun. 20, 1978 to J. Garchinsky and assigned to Gar Design Research, Inc. on a "Pole Base Mount Assembly"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,269,384 issued May 26, 1981 to A. Saeed et al and assigned to DAF Indal Ltd. on "Collapsible Structures Employing Frangible Connections"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,435,930 issued Mar. 13, 1984 to O. Plym on a "Traffic Safe Pole"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,437,427 issued Mar. 20, 1984 to J. Mampaeij on a "Break Bollard"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,528,786 issued Jul. 16, 1985 to A. Dinitz et al and assigned to Transpo Industries on a "Low Profile Break Safe Breakaway System"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,630,413 issued Dec. 23, 1986 to L. Svensson on a "Post For Traffic Signs, Lighting And The Like"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,638,608 issued Jan. 27, 1987 to W. Coy and assigned to Precisionform, Inc. on a "Breakaway Standard Support Assembly"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,674,907 issued Jun. 23, 1987 to J. Shewchuk on a "Coupling Component For Breakaway Pole Bases"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,058 issued Apr. 19, 1988 to L. Svensson on a "Post"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,751,801 issued Jun. 21, 1988 to A. Andersson on a "Post For Traffic Signals And The Like"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,319 issued May 8, 1990 To C. Dent on a "Breakaway Connector"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,926,592 issued May 22, 1990 to C. Nehls and assigned to Unistrut International Corp. on a "Breakaway Sign Post Coupling"; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,928,446 issued May 29, 1990 to W. Alexander, Sr. on a "Break-Away Sign Post And Post Ground Anchor"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,004,366 issued Apr. 2, 1991 to G. Simmons on a "Break-Away Coupling"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,088,683 issued Feb. 18, 1992 to C. Briden and assigned to Cooper Industries, Inc. on a "Breakaway Pole Assembly"; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,228,250 issued Jul. 20, 1993 to D. Kesselman on a "Tamper Proof Anchor Bolt Assembly".